Destiny Wiki:Wiki Etiquette
:Destiny Wiki fully incorporates by reference the Wikipedia Etiquette Policy. Please click the link to view the main article. This wiki is open to anyone who wishes to edit its articles, from site administrators to veteran Wikia/Fandom users to anonymous visitors. As with any online collaborative project, however, authors' and editors' opinions and desires may differ or even clash from time to time. Destiny Wiki's etiquette policy fully incorporates by reference the Wikipedia Etiquette Policy. We additionally ask all those who take part in building this wiki to read our and other policies in order to ensure consistency throughout our articles, and to prevent the risk of disciplinary action over a simple mistake or disagreement. Remember, it is your responsibility to read and follow our policies in order to avoid being subject to punishment under our responsibilities to protect this wiki's integrity. Wiki Etiquette This wiki is a collaboration of a diverse volunteers of varying cultures, ethnicities, religions, preferences, and values; in order for the wiki to function with minimal disruption, everyone needs to be tolerant and understanding of one another. It's best not to let personal opinions on a matter get in the way of how you present yourself on a wiki environment, as one misplaced sentence can lead to an escalation which leaves both parties unhappy. Remember the golden rule of using a wiki, "treat others as you would like to be treated yourself". If you feel a situation will become heated, take a break to calm down and avoid the unwanted consequences of an argument. Sometimes we make mistakes, some times we can be frustrated and snap at others without meaning too, when this happens remember that you can never go wrong with an apology - it's the first step into mending broken bonds. Remember to use common sense in all situations, think first and consider the consequences; no one wants to be considered a cyber bully - so use your common sense to avoid actions and situations where people might think you are being one. Always avoid using offensive or aggressive responses, this way you will avoid a similar response. When you are in doubt, or feel you are being harassed, remember that the Administrators are here to help. We are understanding and will always come to an individuals need, with a neutral and unbiased opinion. We want what is best for our readers and users, so don't ever hesitate to ask for help. Warning It's your responsibility to ensure you present yourself with a civil and acceptable manner; when you do not follow expected behavior, you are putting yourself at risk of being punished by administration. We don't enjoy telling our fellow wiki editors off, but we will do what is necessary to prevent other wiki editors from feeling uncomfortable and protect the integrity of the information on this wiki. Users should never use defamatory or offensive language, and should avoid using profanity. Vandals are considered users who remove content from pages with no good reason or deface our content with spam, nonsensical, or offensive material. These types of users will be blocked from the wiki promptly and without warning in order to protect the work so many have worked to create. Actions performed with the intent to provoke or irritate users of the wiki or to purposefully damage the wiki itself will not be tolerated! We work hard to maintain what we have created not for ourselves but for all gamers who enjoy or may be interested in Destiny; please don't undo it in an act of spite. Avoid being punished for such offenses by using common sense to predict how others will respond to your action. If you believe that the action might offend or irritate users of the wiki, avoid doing it. Remember: when in doubt, ask about! Category:Policies